


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #16

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 빛의 소용돌이





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #16

# 16

변화를 알아챈 건

사소한 것에서.

아침이면 그냥 햇빛이 비치는구나 하던 것도,

따스하다

하늘에 맺히는 구름도 더,

부드러워

마시는 물 한 잔도,

차가워

 

 

시체가

숨을 쉬기 시작했다.

 

***

좋은 것만 있는 건 아니다.

감각을 닫고 살던 세상의 문물도,

하나둘씩, 맘을 침투했다.

화면에 머리를 박고 다니는 사람들,

뇌가 말라들다 못해 짜부라진 듯

생각을 잃고, 텔레비전에서

해야할 생각과, 해야할 행동을 얻는 사람들.

현대문명은

괴기하다.

나처럼 시체를 만들거나,

인간보다 더 기계다운

생물체를 양산한다.

그것을 나는

군체群體, colony  
: 같은 종의 생물이 집단을 이루어 어느 기간 동안 한 장소에서 사는 것

라고 생각하기 시작했다.

Borg

당신은 '우리'가 될거에요.

몰아沒我)  
: 자기를 잊고 있는 상태

는, 손쉽게.

기계문명의 인간들은,

자신이 아닌 자신을

맘 속에 품고

살아가고 있었다.

그래서, 현대인간은

우상숭배idolatry 偶像崇拜  
: 물질적인 것이 초자연적 힘을 가지고 있다고 생각해 믿는 것

가 필요하고. 그것은,

아이돌이

맡고 있는 일.

 

 

죄와 악이 가득하고,

축과 복이 넘치는

한없이 추하고, 끝없이 아름다운

성스러움과 타락함이 뒤섞인

 

아주 인간적인, 그리고

매우 비인간적인

직업이다.

내가 그를

사랑한다면

그의 이런 부분마저도

품는가.

 

 

다시 심장이 뛰기 시작한 시체는,

눈믈을 흘릴 줄도

알겠지.

한없이 기쁘고

슬프다.

 

***

 

[혀-영, 나 이거.]

관린이는,

알 수 없다.

가만히 있을때는,

차가워 보이는 표정.

북극의 고고하고 거대한 빙산처럼.

하지만, 얼굴의 온 근육을 써서

웃을때면

천만년동안 자고 있던 신선도,

깨어날 듯

너무나

따스하다.

 

그는

빛

이었다

 

***

 

80년대에 멈춰있던,

내 집안의 물건들도

21세기의 신문물들이 여기저기.

1984년을 떠올리게하는 텔레비전도,

심지어 인터넷 연결도!

노트북도.

PS4하고 Wii, Switch도 (이름이 왜이래;;)

하지만, 이 모든 기계문명을 얻었지만.

그럼에도, 가장 큰 변화는.

퐁당퐁당거리는 한 생물체.

그는 그저,

봄이었다.

 

 

***

 

아이돌은 역시 스케줄에 따라 움직이는 유동직.

정기적으로 날짜를 정해서 오는 건 아니었지만.

그래도 일주일에 한 두번씩은 꼬박꼬박.

오면, 스케줄에 지쳐 잠을 잘 줄알았는데 왠걸.

[우리 회사, 7시간 자는 거. 계약.]

쇼크다.

인터넷을 통해 대충 찾아본, 아이돌의 세계는.

중세의 유람가극단이 현대에 차용된 듯.

그리고, 현대문명의 광기를 섞은.

술과 몰라토브 칵테일의 어느 중간.

인간적이아닌 스케줄이었는데.

일곱시가안?

[이 회사, 이상하네.]

[응! 그래도, 촣아. 다녤횽, 멋져.]

아.

예전의 불에 데인 심장 한 켠이.

아련해진다.

내가 뚱해보였는지,

관린이가 내 등에 올라타 부비적거린다.

[슬퍼? 지훈?]

친화력 갑이야.

말은 언제 텄더라..

[아니, 안 슬퍼.]

[그래?]

[관린이가 있으니까.]

[그치? 나, 엄청 멋져.]

자기가 자랑스러운지. 한껏 파워포즈.

그저 귀엽고 사랑스러워서.

안아버렸다.

하아.

팔불출이군, 나도.

 

***

 

가끔식 팬이 보내준 선물 중, 마음에 든 건

내 방에 넣어놓는다.

어이.

[퍼스널 스페이스. 퍼스널, 유언더스탠?]

[노언더스탠~]

혀를 빼꼼 내밀고, 침대에서 뒹굴뒹굴.

한 마리 소동물이 따로없다.

 

관린이를 볼 때면, 기이한 괴리감에 휩싸인다.

어느 날, 담요. 인형들에 둘러싸인 쇼파에 앉아서

(그리고 나는, 관린이전용 쇼파가 된 듯) 같이

텔레비전에 나온 관린이 그룹의 무대를 본 적이 있다.

소행성이 지구를 치고 간듯.

나는 다시 한 번.

반하고 말았다.

무대에서의 그는,

마치

검은재규어.

그 눈빛이 나를

꿰뚫는 듯.

홀린다는 것이 이런 감정일까.

카메라를 타고 들어오는 그의 눈빛에,

나는

...서버렸다.

아아아아아아아아아.

다시 열다섯이 되어버린,

빌어먹을 몸뚱아리. 쓸데없이,

정직하다.

관린이가 눈치 못채도록, 어설프게 자세를 바꿨다. (흠흠)

[관린아, 저거 너 맞아?]

[응, 저때. 녹화 한, 세 번? 했어. 폭죽 팡! 팡!]

이 갭차이는 뭐야...

흐윽, 귀여워.

[그런데, 존대말 써야지. 형인데.]

[형 아니야. 지후니야.]

나 그래도, 한국어선생님으로 시작했는데...

육아센터가 되어버린듯.

나, 일하는 건가. 뭔가.

...뭐 어때.

플렉서블한 교육.

낭창낭창.

나른나른.

관린이가 나 이거 좋아, 하면서 간식봉지를 하나 더 뜯는다.

[...밥은 먹었어?]

[응. 회사에 식당있어. 되게 맛있어. 건강..해? 건강해.]

나중에 다녤형한테 물어보았더니, 외식이나 배달음식보다.

집밥을 중심으로 식단을 구성한단다.

워우, 세운엔터.

다녤형하고 전화하던 중, 얘기가 나왔다.

[비싸겠네요. 잠 재우고, 밥 먹이고. 거기 좀, 집이에요?]

[가족같은 회사가 가장 좆같지. 가족이든, 아니든.  
결국은 계약관계와 인간과의 정이 섞여버려서, 이것도저것도 아닌.  
좆같은, 젖같은 결과물을 가져오거든.

그래서, 이건 다 계약서에 명시되어있는 조항이야. 이행하지 않을 시에는,  
소속 연예인이 그에 상응하는 대체용품을 요구할 수 있어.]

[무슨 사서고생을 그렇게 해요. 다른 회사는 안그러는데.]

[가족이 아니어서, 더더욱 서로를 배려하는 비즈니스관계야.  
인연을 맺을때도, 끝맺을때도. 서로에 대한 고마움이 더 크도록.  
헤어졌다고 해도, 최소한 얼굴을 안 붉히고 몸과 마음의 상처는 없게하자.

그게 세운엔터의 방침이고. 그건 처음부터 그랬어.  
처음에 암것도 없이 시작할때, 세운형이 자비털어가면서 연습생 먹이고, 재우고.  
대휘가 이렇게 빨리 큰 건 예상하지 못한 바이지만.

대휘가 지금 시스템의 정착과 확장에 큰 기여를 했다고 볼 수 있지.  
걔가 지금 우리 수익구조의 대부분이니까. 걔는 자신의 야망도 크지만.  
멀리, 또 깊게 보기 때문에, 자신이 핫할때 많이 버는 것이 회사에 도움이 된다는 걸 알고.  
그래서, 자신이 번 돈이 결국에 회사 사원복지나, 체계적 연습생시스템 구축, 

아이들 밥먹이고 잠 재우고. 거기에 쓰이고.  
자신이 더 벌면, 다른 아이들이 몇 시간 더 잘 수 있고. 더 좋은 거 먹을 수 있고.  
그걸 아니까.  
자기밖에 모르는 아티스트고, 냉정한 비즈니스관계지만.

걔만큼 마음이 깊고 따뜻한 애도 없어.

아무리 데뷔전에 팬덤이 있었다고 해도, 남아이돌을 솔로로. 그것도 소속가수 일타로.  
그렇게 내보내는 건, 진짜 모아니면 도였으니까.  
말을 안 하지만, 세운형과 대휘는 내가 알지 못하는 서로에 대한 신뢰관계가 있어.  
뭐, 평소에 티는 안 내지만.

그래서 내가 걔를 좋못싸하는 거야. 좋아할 수 밖에 없는 싸가지.]

[아, 네... 애증이라는 단어도 있는데요.]

[증애로 해주라. 증이 먼저 오게.]

 

***

 

관린이와 텔레비전을 보다가 화면에 비친 그룹멤버들을 물어보았다.

[누가 가장 형이야?]

[성우형! 옹, 옹. 형 되게 웃겨, 넘 좋아.]

조각같은 외모다. 목소리는 그저 꿀.

여자들뿐만아니라, 남자들도 넘어가겠네.

[그담엔?]

[재환형. 귀여워. 근데, 넘 시끄러.]

한 예능프로그램에서 한을 담아서 기러기아빠를 부른 걸 보니.

워우.

이거 잘 한다정도가 아니라, 짱이네. 보컬.

그런데, 그냥 시끄럽다로 정리하는 관린이.

[그담엔?]

[우진형. 랩 되게 잘해. 부러워.]

분하다는 듯, 뾰루퉁. 한 것도 잠시.

[나도 더 잘할거야.]

이럴 때는, 또다시

멋져.

흐윽.

심하네, 나.

무대 카메라 컷이 전환되고, 수려한 미모의 한 사람이 눈에 들어왔다.

[저 사람은?]

[대휘형.]

오. 저 사람이.

한 눈에 봐도.

무대를 위해 태어난 존재.

카메라를 통해 보이는 존재감도 이정도인데,

마치.

도쿄돔조차 한 손짓으로 죽였다, 살렸다 할만큼의 카리스마다.

관린이를 흘깃, 보니.

진지한 표정. 집중해서 관찰한다.

이 아이도, 프로.

모니터링과 분석으로, 계속 발전.

상대적 비교와 박탈감이 심한 현대사회에서, 보여지는 직업.

한 끗차이로, 광기와 우울이 공존하는 일.

아아, 이 아이도.

갑자기 측은함과 두려움이 섞인 느낌에, 오한이 들어.

그를 더 꽉 껴안았다.

자연스럽게 내 품에 기댄다.

아아, 너는.

내 심장의

박동

어떻게

이렇게 되어 버린 건지.

빛의 소용돌이에 휩쓸리듯

나는 나를,

잃고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

오랜만에 판윙이들 판윙판윙.


End file.
